LUST, LUCK and LOVE?
by katie-masen
Summary: My mind took me to three nights ago, the first time Bella and I had sex. She was 3 years younger and had a body to die for. Edward x Bella....LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** Okay this is just a quicky and may or may not be continued…sorry to all of you who have been waiting for me to update, but I've been going through a lot of stuff lately…so im posting this up to let you all know I'm back and working on the updates, I do have 4 assessment tasks coming up in a week so in 2 weeks the updates should be up…hopefully, that's what I'm aiming for. Thanks to all the ppl who reviewed positively, I love you guys….**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters mentioned in this fanfic…**

**Sooo now go for it !! READ & REVIEW  
**

* * *

**LUST, LUCK and….LOVE?**

Edward's POV

I worked the mid shift at the office. By the time I came outside it was snowing. Cursing to myself, I straddled the seat of my motorcycle, started it up and left the parking lot, carefully. Luckily the snow was not sticking to the pavement.

I thought to myself, "Happy Birthday Edward"

I headed for the club where I was supposed to meet Bella. I was looking forward to dancing close, real close. I was also thinking about later, after dancing. My mind took me to three nights ago, the first time we had sex. She was 3 years younger and had a body to die for.

She had taken me by surprise. I had just gotten home from work and taken a shower. I put sweats on and was relaxing a little before bed when the knock came. I answered it and there was Bella in her bathrobe. (Bella lived upstairs from me in the apartment building) I invited her in and we sat on the couch, watching TV and talking.

Bella playfully snuggled closer and teasingly stroked my thigh. I grabbed her hand and told her to stop before she got herself in trouble. She laughed and lifted her face to mine and kissed me deep.

Not one to waste an opportunity, I kissed her back, long and soft. Pulling her close, I kissed her deeper and harder. Bella slid her tongue in my mouth as she wrapped her arms around my neck. At the same time pushing me backwards on the couch.

I went back pulling her on top of me, our mouths never parting. My hands slid all around her back and into her hair, touching stroking, kissing. She was kissing me deep, then all over my face and neck, driving me wild. My cock was rockhard. It felt like it would explode before it was even touched.

I looked Bella in the eyes and asked if she was sure she wanted to do this. She had broken up with her boyfriend a week ago and I did not want to start something that was not going to get finished.

To answer my question, Bella sat up, straddling me and untied the belt of her robe. Tossing her head to clear her long hair from her face, she slowly slid the robe off. Underneath she was wearing a short satin nightie, midnight blue. As she moved to remove the robe I noticed the absence of panties. Better and better! She looked delicious. Good enough to eat! And that was exactly what I planned to do, as soon as possible!

I just lay there, taking in her beauty. Some part of my mind was thinking "why me"! I was feeling so lucky. The midnight blue was just the right color to set off her dark hair and fare skin. Bella was a kindergarden teacher and had the beautiful, delicate figure to prove it.

Her breasts were not over large but stood out firm and proud. Her hair was almost down to her waist, slightly wavy and silky. A pretty face, brown eyes, pert nose. Her lips were her best feature though. Full and soft, a deep red that did not need lipstick to be noticed. The type of lips that needed to be kissed. That's exactly what I did. I pulled her down to me and kissed her deep and hard. Sliding my hands up and down her back.

Bella kissed back harder and I slid my hands to her bare thighs, feeling the soft skin under my fingertips. Lightly teasing, scratching with my nails ever so softly. Bella trembled and moaned into my mouth.

My hands explored farther. I slowly pushed the hem of her garment up, sliding my fingers underneath along her hips and then underneath the nightie. Fingers tracing lightly along her spine and sides. She shivered again and I kissed her harder. Sliding my lips along her jaw, nibbling as I went. I found her earlobe and sucked it in, licking and sucking it. Moving my lips to her neck, nibbling, biting, sucking. Bella tasted wonderful.

Bella was rubbing her crotch against my hardness. I slid my hands down to grasp her ass. What an ass, firm and smooth, just the right size to fit in my hands. I squeezed and kneaded the firm flesh before teasing the skin, tickling and stroking. I started sliding fingers up and down the crack of her ass. Bella grabbed my face and kissed me wildly. It seemed she liked this. Getting bolder, I slid a finger to her asshole and lightly teased it.

In response, Bella ground into me letting out a whimper. I was hot! Real hot! I had to get some clothes off before I went into spontaneous combustion. I pushed Bella up and off me, onto the floor. I stood up, stripped off my sweatshirt and dropped my pants.

Bella rose to her knees in front of me. She reached out and touched my cock. When she did I almost came. It was like an electric shock that was washing over my entire body. My knees went weak. Once, twice, three times Bella stroked me. She leaned in and licked the tip ever so softly. Tasting the pre-cum, taking it on her tongue and sliding it over her lips, smiling up at me in such a sexy way.

Without a word Bella took me in her mouth and swallowed me. Holding me in her throat, swirling her tongue to every part she could reach. I reached and tangled my fingers in her hair holding her against me. My hips started to pump slowly, a fraction of an inch at a time. Bella maintained her suction, holding my ass and guiding me in and out.

I could not stand it anymore. My body jerked and I came hard. Bella pulled me in as tight as she could and swallowed, over and over. I was dizzy and if she had not held me up I would have fallen down. Bella slid off my prick and looked up at me smiling. Still holding onto my cock, pumping it gently.

I went to my knees in front of her. Pulling her close I kissed her, tasting the slight saltiness of my cum still on her lips.

Reaching down I grabbed the hem of her nightie and pulled it up. Bella raised her arms to help me remove it from her. What a body!

I pulled her close and could feel her hard nipples against my skin. We kissed frantically, touching, rubbing, feeling. Every touch of her hands made me tremble.

I broke contact and stood up, pulling her up with me and leading her to the bedroom. Standing, pulling her close, kissing and touching. I could not get enough of the feel of her skin.

Slowly I backed Bella up until her knees hit the side of the bed and gave out. As she went down on the bed, I pushed her back so she was lying down, legs over the side of the bed. I knelt in front of her pushing her legs apart. My eyes focused on the neat trim job between her legs and the traces of moisture clinging to the pouty lips.

Raising her right leg, I licked the back of her knee, switching to the left leg and doing the same. Alternating, working my way along her inner thighs, kissing, licking, nibbling, savoring.

Bella's moans were getting louder. I was getting closer to my goal. I could smell her, musky and sweet. No way was I waiting longer! Pushing her thighs apart, I moved in and tasted her. Just the tip of my tongue, a little flick along the lips, just enough to get a taste. Bella jumped as if shocked. I licked from the bottom lightly to her clit. More moans! Over and over licking up, then down, moving my tongue side to side. Probing into the inner lips, tasting swirling, licking.

Bella's clit was hard. I concentrated on just the tip, flicking and vibrating my tongue over it. Faster and faster I licked. Bella was writhing and moaning, holding my head, pushing it as far into her crotch as she could. I sucked on her clit while licking the flat of my tongue across it. Reaching up I found her nipples, hard and hot. Rolling them between my thumb and finger, squeezing hard.

I moved my head side to side as I licked. Pinching the nipples. Licking faster... Bella started to shake. My head was in a vice , squeezed. Bella started to scream and shake uncontrollably. I licked until she cried for me to stop.

I was hard again and moved up on top of her. Without waiting I slid my cock all the way in. She was so wet and hot, unbelievably tight.

Bella wrapped her legs around my back and grabbed my ass, tight, pulling me into her. I moved my hips side to side, grinding against her as hard as I could. Fucking her deep and hard. Close, I was getting close again. I slowed down and Bella screamed for me to fuck her harder and faster.

I pulled out most of the way and slammed back in. Harder and faster, over and over as the cum built up inside. I could not stop myself and started to cum again. Bella screamed and came with me.

I felt like my whole insides had shot out of my cock. My toes curled, my back started to spasm and my cum flew, Bella pulled me into her and held me there. Kissing me all over my face and neck.

I was breathing so hard I sounded like I had just finished a marathon. Bella stroked my back and murmured to me between kisses. Catching my breath a little, I began returning the kisses. I moved in and out of her gently, feeling my cock soften but not wanting to lose contact...

Damn! I shook my head. This was not good, it was snowing harder and getting slippery. I almost lost control as I pulled into the Parking lot of the club. I couldn't wait to see Bella. My cock was already hard...

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

**I don't want the negative reviews, so don't bother if you hated reading this…I don't want to be unmotivated, I only just got a tad bit motivated again, thanks to TASHA xx thank you so much tash**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry**_**….. I haven't updated, I feel terrible…not really now actually 'cause I've just drank 'V' for the first time **_**ever **_**-insane I know but anyways I think it's a little too much for me plus it doesn't taste that nice…really sweet and a tinge like medicine but man I'm energized…lol okay so here I go….updating away, woot woot!!**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters and twilight and she just….god damn rocks!!! **

**Okay chapter time now…**

**.Chapter 2.**

I demounted my bike and made my way over toward the entrance of the pub. As I pushed the door open everything seemed to go silent, so I stepped in and was shocked to see so many familiar faces popping out of their hiding places screaming, "SURPRISE!!!"

Still in shock I looked around trying to make sense of what's happening. I saw my two best mates, Emmett and Jasper, my sisters Rosalie and Alice, family friends Tanya, Kate and Irena, friends from college, work and just heaps of people I knew. And then there she was right smack bang in the center of the room and my life, my Bella, my extraordinary, beautiful Bella smiling back at me.

"Whoa!" I breathed, my faced breaking into a crooked grin, just amazed at the goddess who stood before me, and the magic she worked here.

The place was decorated with balloons and streamers; there was a DJ, a dance floor, even a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. There was food on a table to my right, a bar man serving alcohol and all my friends and family here to celebrate my birth. But most of all Bella was here and god she looked amazing. She was dressed in the sexiest dress I had ever seen, it was midnight blue and clung perfectly to her body only reaching mid-thigh, her luscious legs looked absolutely amazing as her matching midnight blue stilettos accentuated them making them look even longer and god…so much sexier. Her hair was out and slightly curled with her fringe clipped back on each side, out of her face, she wore sparkling blue eye shadow, liquid eyeliner and mascara on her eyes as her lips wore a sexy bright red, just screaming to be kissed. Oh god…how I wish I could just jump her right then and there in front of everyone but I controlled my self and looked her in the eyes and breathed out, "Bella…?"

She giggled and walked over to me, grabbing both my hands and looking up at me with her sparkling eyes, "Happy Birthday, birthday boy." she seductively whispered up at me.

She was dazzling me as all I could respond was, "h-how…?"

She giggled and simply replied, "Your address book." I gave her a blank look and so she elaborated a little, " I found it on the night stand and as if I wouldn't know birthday! Plus I thought you'd love a surprise which showed you the majority of people who care about you, wanting celebrate the life-changing historic event that was the birth of the one and only wonderful Edward Cullen" With that she reached up and kissed me slow and passionately and I kissed back just as passionately.

As we broke apart we remembered the company we shared and happened to have remained silent the whole time…awkward…oh and were watching. A blushing Bella broke the awkward silence, crying out, "Now let's party! DJ give us what you got! Lights?" Everyone cheered as the DJ began the first song of the night and the bar man turned off the lights, replacing them with flashing colored lights. Everyone now was on the dance floor already having the time of there life.

I chuckled as Bella turned back to face me, "God Bella…You're fucking amazing!" I said holding her around the waist and our noses touching as I looked down into the pools of chocolate.

"I know, aren't I?" she joked not taking me seriously. God she was she oblivious to her beauty, inside and out.

"I'm _serious _Bella, you're fucking incredible! Look at yourself! It's taking every bone in my body to not jump you here and now…" this made her blush as I'm sure she could feel just how much I wanted her right now. "god…look what you do to me Bella, you had me rock hard with in seconds and all you had to do was look at me… You look absolutely stunning, dead drop gorgeous." I chuckled and stroked her cheek with the back of my fingers, as she continued to blush harder, but I wasn't finished. "So like I said you're fucking amazing, I don't even remember telling you my birthday but yet you remember it when I thought everyone one else forgot and you organized all this on your own…for _me_… and getting all my friends here and even a DJ!.. All I can say is… thank you…" and with that last word I softly kissed her lips, so lovingly and sincere my lips moving in sync with hers…I'm in heaven.

For what seemed like forever we finally pulled apart for air, panting she said "You're more than welcome, Edward. I'm glad you like it."

Forging outrage I replied, "_like_ it?! Bella, I LOVE it!"

She giggled and I couldn't help but chuckle, she's just too adorable, I'd like to say innocent but I know better than to think that. She was no angel, but she was indeed a goddess, my goddess. I'll worship her till the day she doesn't want me, which I hope will never come, though one day it just might…

"Let's see your moves, birthday boy!" Bella breathed seductively into my ear sending a shiver down my spine and straight to my groin. Oh she knows perfectly well what she's doing to me and she's enjoying every second of it a little _too_ much, I can see it in her eyes. She thinks its funny to tease me with that voice of hers… oh but two can play at that game.

I grabbed her firmly by the waist and pulled her hard against me, bending my head down to her ear and purring, "I'd love to show you my _moves_ baby, you know that, but…" I ground my hips against hers as Bella's breathing began pick up, "… unfortunately now is neither the time nor place." I then sucked her earlobe into my mouth, sucking and nibbling on it before releasing it and lightly blowing cool air across it eliciting a moan from Bella. I silently chuckled to myself, oh I've got game alright, I've deduced the victim to an incoherent aroused pile of limbs.

Smiling to myself I released her waist and grabbed hold of her hand and before she could think of anything and I chirped "But we can dance, c'mon!"

Bella was clearly in a daze, not completely sure what just happened, she's probably thinking I have a multiple personality disorder. I chuckled at that thought and started dancing moving Bella with me and she quickly came to her senses blushing looking innocently up at me, so adorable. "What the matter Bella?" I asked curious to know why she was looking at me like that.

She looked down and fiddled with her hands and mumbled, "I can't dance."

Lifting her chin so she'd look at me I chuckled, "sure you can!"

She frowned, "No, I honestly can't, Edward."

I gave her my crooked smile and reassured her she could then taking hold of her hips, "Just move with me Bella, just focus on me. Have a quick look around at what everyone else is doing…" we both looked around "…see Bella they're not doing anything really, just moving themselves against other people with the music, very simple. Now just focus on me and no one else, no one's looking they're too busy doing their own thing… so just move with me…" I encouraged moving her hips against mine with the music until she caught on and began slowly doing it on her own, "See Bella your doing it, just let your self go." I smiled as that blush returned but she did not stop. Keeping time with the music she smiled up at me, "okay but Edward what do I do with my hands?"

"What ever, touch me, touch yourself, raise them in the air…" a smiled encouraging at her. She closed her eyes and raised her arms above her head, grinding herself against my leg, while slowly letting her self go and have fun. I took this opportunity and let my large hands roam her body.

She truly was focusing on me, her hands explored my whole body as she moved against me to every song like we were in our own little world, like it was only us two here dancing and nothing else mattered.

At this very moment Bella was grinding her cute little arse against my groin as my hands rested naturally on her hips, by now we both and I'm sure everyone here has had a few drinks and feeling a little adventurous I decided to let my hands go for a little travel. As they finally reached their destination, her breasts, I sighed, as they seemed to fit perfectly in his hands, kind of like as if we were actually made for one another. I began to gently massage them before pinching and twirling the nipples through her dress, I could hear her moaning and damn it was hot. Suddenly the music stopped and the lights slowly came on accompanied with a voice, which sounded a lot like Alice, "Okay guys! Can we find the birthday boy? …Edward? Can you make your way down here please? …And Bella, you know what to do. Guys you all know what to do!" she called through the mic.

I bent down to Bella and asked, "Is it bad? Did I do something wrong? What's happening."

She giggled then stated, "No Edward, just get your arse down there and sit down." Then she called out to everyone "Everyone can you make some room for the birthday boy!" and with her words the crowd parted and cheered as I walked down to the table up front and Bella disappeared behind the bar.

**Okay that's all I could do tonight….sorry I've got a physics assignment to do… but that was the update, tell me what you think, I hope it was okay....**

**ideas, suggestions...thoughts are awesome!**

**Please review**

**~katie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Bella disappeared behind the bar, this seemed like the perfect time for everyone to wish me a happy birthday and i don't blame them, the music was blaring and the lights out before they even got the chance before. And i doubted that you could identify anyone in the darkness of the room, so they took the opportunity while the music wasn't playing and the lights on to congratulate me on another year of existence and just chatting amongst themselves as we waited for Bella's return.

Suddenly the lights went out and a flickering glow was coming from behind the counter, slowly approaching. I could just see the outline of Bella's face as she carried a cake. When she was only a few steps away she began singing, "Happy birthday to you.....happy birthday to you" and by the third happy birthday everyone one was singing along and the cake was placed in front of me. I felt like a child again listening to everyone sing me happy birthday while a cake sat before me waiting for the candles to be blown out.

"...for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow that nobody can deny..."

"HIP HIP..." Bella cheered and everyone cried, "HOORAY!!" they did two more of these before Bella who stood right beside me placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Okay now make a wish, Edward!"

I'm sure i had the biggest, goofiest grin on my face but i just closed my eyes and blew thinking, _I wish Bella'd be forever mine. _I could feel in my very soul that she was the _one. _Every time she looked at me, everytime she smiled or laughed my heart skipped a beat. The feelings i felt when i'm with her just feel so surreal.

I opened my eyes and the lights were on and everyone was cheering and i just smiled.

Emmett approached with a knife, "Hey bro time to cake the cake" he handed me the knife. "Oh don't touch the bottom or else you have to kiss the closest girl that also applies if it comes out dirty." He winked with that mischevious smile on his face and his eyes quickly shifted to Bella then back me as he stepped back.

I chuckled shaking my head and drove the knife into the cake and Emmett boomed, "oh oh...DON'T TOUCH THE BOTTOM!" he's such a child sometimes, his enthusiasm was hilarious and i couldn't help but laugh and stop just before i touched the bottom. "PHEW!! YOU WERE CLOSE THERE EDDIE!....OH now it's the moment of truth...will the knife come out clean?..." Everyone was laughing and i pulled out the knife. Will you look at that it was covered in chocolate, absolutely filthy.."IT'S DIRTY! HAHA EDWARD YOUR GONNA HAVE TO KISS THE CLOSEST GIRL!" He looked around and boomed "BELLA!!!!!!..." causing her to blush a scarlet red, absolutely gorgeous.

And out of no where everyone started chanting, "KISS... KISS... KISS... KISS... KISS..." So i dropped the knife, got up, wrapped my arm around the back of a blushing Bella and leaned her back, crashing my lips to hers. Getting a huge cheer from everyone!

When i broke the kiss i was smiling ear to ear as i looked down into Bella's eyes and whispered, "absolutely amazing..." she blushed and i pulled her back up and thanked everyone, "Thank you guys for being here tonight to celebrate my birthday, it's been absolutely FANTASTIC!"

Bella began cutting the cake up into pieces for everyone and i cried, "Now who wants some cake?! C'mon come and get it!"

"ME!" Boomed good 'ol Emmett running to get the first piece but Jasper seemed to stop him in time.

"Whoa there man! Ladies first. Ladies..." Jasper said bowing his head to Alice and Rosalie causing them to giggle at the attention.

Alice giggled, "Why, thank you prince charming."

Jasper smiled replying, "Your my than welcome m'lady." Alice blushed and went and retrieved two slices of cake while Rosalie turned to a restrained Emmett eyeing off the cake like it'll disappear if he even blinked once, and reached up it his ear and purred, "Don't worry big boy i'll get you a piece and you know what, i just might not feel like eating mine as well." while she stroked her finger from his other ear down his jaw, neck and chest stopping just above his belly button and pushing him slightly and strutting off and collecting two slices of cake leaving him gobsmacked, jaw hanging wide open.

Bella and i continued handing out cake to everyone and thanking them for coming while my two sisters seemed to be chatting up my two best mates.

Alice returned to Jasper handing him a slice of cake, "Every prince deserves cake." she stated taking a bite of hers.

"Definitely." Jasper smiled eating his slice in only 3 bites. "If only we deserved the most gorgeous pixie we've ever layed eyes on." he wondered smiling down at her.

Alice giggled, "I've known you most of my life Jazz and suddenly _now_ your interested?"

"Ah...but now i'm a older and wiser. And more confident plus it's Prince Jazz to you Princess." Jasper replied seductively backing Alice up against the wall, placing her cake on the closest table. His hands on each side of he head as he smiled down at her.

Alice played along, "Oh really now?" Jasper nodded. "Then what are you waiting for, kiss me Romeo." She said as she pulled him down for a kiss. Jasper responded instantly deepening the kiss, placing one hand on the side of her face and the other on her waist as he pushed his body against hers causing a moan to escape her mouth and into his as their tongues intertwined.

Meanwhile Rosalie was seated on Emmett's lap chatting and giggling as Emmett told her stories and tickled her playfully. They soon got onto talking about cars and Emmett was suddenly even more amazed by Rosalie's knowledge, he never knew she was so into cars. She had a body like a model and acted like such a girl yet she was such a tom-boy... Gawd she was sexy he thought. The lights began to dim and music began to play once more. Rosalie took this as a perfect opportunity and reached up and kissed Emmett. He recovered almost instantly from the surprise attack and kissed her back, passionately, releasing a deep growl that rumbled in his chest. Rosalie felt this and couldn't help but softly moan into his mouth and straddle his lap deepening the kiss and exploring his mouth with her tongue. His hands rested of her waist as their making out continued.

Everyone else seemed to be back on the dance floor having the time of their life. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett soon returned to the dance floor after a good healthy dose of making out. Everyone was singing along to the songs and danced for hours like no one was watching. Then suddenly the music slowed and so did the hype, everyone seemed to quickly quiet down and grab a partner as the DJ announced "Hey guys, i'm ending the night with a nice slow song so guys, grab your gals". Edward grabbed hold of Bella's waist and her arms went around his neck as she let her head rest on his shoulder. They were exhausted and sweaty from all the dancing and were glad that they made it to the last song of the night, it was already 3 am. They slowly swayed back and forth to the music and it felt nice, a perfect way to end a perfect night.

Soon after the song ended everyone said Happy Birthday one last time along with good-nights and thank yous and headed out and i couldn't help notice Alice leaving with Jasper and Emmett carrying a giggling Rosalie out. The DJ had packed and left, and Bella and i helped the bar man clean up, it wasn't that bad so we were fairly quick. We collected my gifts and said bye to the bar man and left the bar and out to Bella's truck. We put the gifts in the back and Bella helped me get my bike in the back as well her. Once we had that accomplished we hopped in and i drove us back to our apartment block.

**Sorry guys i had to stop her because i'm super tired and i've had quite a few assignments and homework to do lately and i thought i should try and update and i guess i did but it's very short i know and i'm sorry...**

**PLEASE REVIEW :]**


End file.
